Alternative Universe
by CaptainFunnyBones
Summary: What if Hermione never went to Hogwarts? Would she and Ron have met?
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if Hermione never went to Hogwarts? Would Ron and Hermione have met?_

_In this universe Hermione attends a muggle boarding school and Ron still goes to Hogwarts._

_Hermione Granger is in her fifth year at Brookstone Academy, the finest boarding school in England for girls and boys, and has earned the reputation of being the smartest pupil in her year. She enjoyed to read and had a small group of friends. Her life seemed very routine which bored her. People often called Hermione a bookworm but she longed for adventure. In her books she read of dragons, wizards and romance but she knew that these were only fantasies. How she longed for her dreams to be realities._

_Ron Weasley, a boy in his fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He too longs for adventure. He also has a small group of friends but he enjoys wizard chess and does not take a particular interest in his studies._


	2. Brookstone Academy

Hermione had unpacked her things into her dormitory. It was neat, clean and tidy and then her roommate Danielle came in. She was scruffy but Hermione still loved her and they were the best of friends. "Hey Hermione did you have a good summer?"

"You know what its like Danielle same old routine"

"Yeah well there's nothing we can do about that is there?"

"No I suppose not…"

* * *

Ron sat in the great hall. He was munching away at the feast before him, when Dumbledore the headmaster made an announcement.

"Good evening everyone, the evening is about to draw to a close. But before I send you back to you're dormitories I would like speak with Gabrielle De La Salle, Steven Bones, Ron Weasley, Louisa Gallos, Neville Longbottom, Max Oakwell and Molly Nichols."

Ron was surprised, why is the headmaster calling up members of his muggle studies class?

All the other pupils left the hall. Ron walked over to the staff table where Dumbledore and Professor Clements his muggle studies teacher.

"Students have good news, you are all going to be staying in a muggle boarding school next October!" announced Professor Clements.

"You will not be allowed to use your magic whilst you are there and you cannot tell any of the pupils you go to a wizard school, you are there to observe muggle life."

* * *

Ron returned to his dorm with Neville "What did Dumbledore want?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Me and Neville are going to be staying in a muggle boarding school in October, we are going to study muggle life."

"Do you know which school?"

"Yeah its called Brookstone Academy."


	3. The meeting

Hermione was so excited. There would be exchange students and she was looking after them. She was looking forward to meeting them. They arrived at the train station. They all looked out of place. Danielle whispered to Hermione "That one over there is cute" pointing to Steven Bones. Hermione wasn't listening. The most interesting boy stepped out of the train. He was ginger, with the most lovely blue eyes, his nose was dotted with cute freckles and he was very tall. He saw her stare at him and smiled at her, she felt her face turn red.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the dinner table alone. Danielle was flirting with Steven so she had no one to sit next to. She saw the red headed boy and pretended she was reading the newspaper; he came over and said "Is this seat taken?" pointing to the chair in front of her.

"No its ok, have a seat"

"My names Ron by the way"

"I'm Hermione"

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Have we met before?"

"No… I don't think so…"

They looked at each other. Something did seem familiar.

"Perhaps we met in a past life or something?" said Hermione

Ron laughed "If you believe in that sort of thing"

"What do you think of Brookstone so far?"

"Its ok I guess… you should see our school its simply magical"

"I wish I could come and see you're school but we're not allowed with all the exams and what not"

"So… are you going to that disco thingy this evening Hermione?" inquired Ron.

"Erm… Yeah I think so"

"Good cause it would be boring without you"


	4. The Disco

Hermione made a big effort to make herself look beautiful. Ron made her feel so excited. She loved the way he smiled at her. She brushed her wild hair until it looked almost presentable. She wore her favourite purple long sleeved top with pale blue jeans with it.

She walked down into the school hall, Ron was waiting for her, he was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans. The disco was a huge success. Hermione couldn't stop smiling and had a good time dancing with Ron who seemed nervous at first but got the hang of dancing after a while.

Ron took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear "Let's get out of here for a bit". Hermione nodded and they went outside. Hermione had never been out on the school grounds at night. The sky was full of stars and the moon was in a perfect crescent shape. "It's just like in that book…" Hermione said out loud without thinking. Ron smiled at her, she looks so beautiful. Hermione hugged Ron, she felt so safe in his arms.

"Hermione there's something I think you should know about me…"

"What is it Ron?" She stared up at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm…a….wizard…"

"What I must have misheard you I thought you said you were a wizard?"

"I am… a wizard Hermione…" He blushed.

She looked puzzled. "But there's no such thing as wizards"

"Well there are wizards and witches in fact. I go to a school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts and we learn about magic ands stuff…"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Could this possibly be true?

"Watch…" Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at a large rock "Wingardium Leviosa!" the rock began flying in the air and then Ron place the rock back down again.

Hermione didn't know what to say. They stood in silently for what seemed like an eternity. "Hermione" Ron finally said "I know it must be hard to believe but it doesn't matter that I'm a wizard because I really like you… but I understand if you never want to see me again…" he turned to leave but Hermione grabbed his hand "No, I don't want you to leave. I do like you Ron…" Ron smiled and went down to her lips and kissed them.

So as you can see. Even if Hermione didn't go to Hogwarts her and Ron they still would have met. Their love was meant to be…


End file.
